The Mix Up
by Devil Kitty1
Summary: When Dark Spector mistakes two girls for Ashley and Karone things get ugly.
1. Prolog

Disclaimer: I do not own the power rangers. Saban and Disney do. "Spoken words" Thoughts Prolog: ~~~~~~~ "Psychos," Dark Spector said, "I need you to capture the rangers and Astronima. Can you do that for me?"  
  
"Yeah," Psycho Red answered, "Come on."  
  
"Then go and bring them back ALIVE." Dark Spector yelled after them.  
  
~~~~~ Meanwhile, on Earth:  
  
"Hey, Wait for me!" Rachel yelled after her friend Emma.  
  
"Well then hurry up." Emma replied.  
  
"Hey. Do you want to go to the movies?" asked Rachel.  
  
"Can't. I have a ton of homework to do and the big chemistry test is coming up tomorrow and you know how the professor likes to put really hard essays on the test." Emma replied with a sigh.  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"How about tomorrow?" Emma asked  
  
"Sure"  
  
"See you later. Bye"  
  
"Bye" Rachel replied.  
  
~~~~~ "Get those two." Dark Spector said pointing to the screen show Emma and Rachel talking. "They are the yellow ranger and Astronima."  
  
"I'll get the yellow ranger." Said psycho yellow, "This shouldn't be too hard."  
  
"And I will get Astronima." Answered psycho blue.  
  
"Good" Dark Spector finished. ~~~~ On the Astromegaship,  
  
Dark Spector has been quit to long Karone thought as she was monitoring Earth.  
  
"Cassie, what do you think he is doing?" Karone asked.  
  
""Who is he?"  
  
"Dark Spector" Karone replied.  
  
"Probably planning a huge attack." Andros replied while he was walking in. He had herd part of the conversation and while he was coming.  
  
"What about the psychos?" Cassie asked.  
  
"Who knows." Karone replied.  
  
~~~~~~~ "Emma, telephone"  
  
"Thanks mom. Hey Rachel."  
  
"Meet me at the movie theater at 6 tomorrow. Ok" Rachel said quickly, "Bye."  
  
"Wait! What movie are we seeing?" Emma asked as Rachel hung up. I wonder what that was about. Oh well.   
  
~~~~~ "You will be at the movie theater when they arrive." Dark Spector told Psycho Blue and Yellow, "Do not capture them in the open. Wait till after the movie and everyone else has left. Ok?"  
  
"Ok" they answered simultaneously.  
  
"Good"  
  
"Hey, what about the other rangers?" Psycho Red asked.  
  
"Don't worry. You will be there to stop them from saving their friends." Dark Spector replied.  
  
"What if the silver ranger comes?" asked Psycho Pink.  
  
"Do not worry. I have made another Psycho ranger. Meet Psycho Silver."  
  
~~~~~~~~ On Earth:  
  
"Hey Rachel. What movie are we going to see?" Emma asked.  
  
"I was just about to ask you the same question."  
  
"You called me and told me to come here at this time." Emma replied cautiously.  
  
"No, You called me."  
  
"Perfect they have fallen for the trap." Psycho Yellow told Psycho Blue.  
  
"On the count of three. 1.2.3 now!"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	2. The Escape

"Spoken" 'thought' ~telepathic~  
  
============  
  
On the Mega Ship:  
  
"Andros, The psycho rangers are attacking." DECA said.  
  
"Thanks. Come on guys. " Andros asked.  
  
"Lets Rocket" they all said together.  
  
========== On Earth:  
  
"HELP!!!" Emma yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Hurry. We are drawing attention." Psycho Yellow said.  
  
"Freeze. Let them go." the blue ranger yelled.  
  
"Come and get them." replied Psycho Red as he came out of hiding.  
  
"If you came any closer we will kill them," Psycho Black said joining him with the other psychos, "we would also like you to meet Psycho Silver."  
  
"Come on. We have to get out of here." Psycho Yellow told Psycho Blue.  
  
"Fine. Dark Specter will be pleased."  
  
The other rangers held up their guns ready to fire.  
  
"Wait. Don't shoot. We could miss and hit Ashley or Karone." The red ranger told the others.  
  
"He's right. What if we miss." Carlos agreed.  
  
At that moment the psychos left with Emma and Rachel. ===============  
  
"Good. Tell me yellow ranger where the Astro Mega Ship is now." He ordered while he was signaling the psychos to get the holding chamber ready. "Hurry or we will have Astronima come in and question you."  
  
Who is Astronima? Rachel thought to herself. Then she remembered that the blue psycho kept on calling Emma Astronima.  
  
"I do not know where they are and I am not a ranger I am a 15 year old kid in high school. My name is Rachel..." at that moment she felt a sharp pain her arm. Psycho Yellow had punched her for lying.  
  
"Don't lie to me." She yelled  
  
I have to figure out a way to get out of here Rachel thought  
  
================  
  
On the Mega Ship Andros was thinking the exact same thing.  
  
"Would the rangers please report to the bridge." DECA said.  
  
"What is it now Andros." Karone asked impatiently. "It is 4 in the morning."  
  
"When we were standing there I herd the blue psycho ranger call on of the girls Astronima and the other yellow ranger." He paused then began to speak again. " What I am trying to figure out is who were they."  
  
"Emma and Rachel." Cassie said under her breath.  
  
"Who?" Zhane asked just coming in. "Who were you talking about?"  
  
"Emma and Rachel look a lot like Ashley and Karone. The teachers get Rachel and Ashley mixed up all the time. If they only saw the back they could assume that they were them being normal."  
  
"I'll be right back. I am going to go get the yearbook and show you their pictures." Ashley said hastily  
  
"Well hurry up." Carlos yelled after her.  
  
"Why didn't I notice at the movies." Cassie said. "I didn't see a morpher on Rachel and I thought that they took it."  
  
"Ok. This is Rachel and this is me, and this is Emma." She said pointing to the pictures.  
  
"They do look a lot alike." Commented TJ. "Don't you think so too, Zhane."  
  
"What? Sorry I wasn't paying attention. I was wondering what has happened to them." He walks over and looks at the pictures. "They do look a lot alike."  
  
================ With the Psychos. " We have Astronima only she isn't acting normal. She keeps on ordering to let her go and release the other." The Pink Psycho told the Silver Psycho with concern. "I am going to go talk to Dark Spector."  
  
"Fine. I will go check on the yellow ranger." ========================  
  
I wonder what has happened to Emma. Rachel thought as the Silver Psycho Ranger came in. I hope the real rangers get here soon.   
  
"Why aren't you afraid?" the psycho ranger asked.  
  
"I am not afraid because the rangers will come to free me." Rachel replied.  
  
"No they won't. They will be captured just like you. You were captured easily."  
  
"I AM NOT THE YELLOW RANGER!!" Rachel yelled.  
  
At that moment Psycho Silver punched her stomach. "Be Quiet. I am going to go get Astronima. Maybe she can get the truth out of you."  
  
============================= "Astronima. Please come and see our prisoner." The red psycho ranger told her.  
  
"I AM NOT ASTRONIMA!!! GET THAT THROUGH YOU HEAD!" Emma yelled back.  
  
"Astronima. The yellow ranger has escaped." The Yellow Psycho Ranger told her just coming in.  
  
"How."  
  
"She got the silver ranger to let her go to the bathroom. When she was free she knocked him unconscious and vanished."  
  
"Good."  
  
==================== On the Astro Mega Ship:  
  
"Where am I and who are you?" Rachel asked the young man with striped hair.  
  
"The Astro Mega Ship and I am Andros." He replied.  
  
"How did I get here?"  
  
"We beamed you here after you knocked psycho silver unconscious."  
  
Ashley walks into see how Rachel was doing and notices she is ok. "Hey. How are you?"  
  
"Fine. Why did they call me the yellow ranger?"  
  
"I am the yellow space ranger. You can't tell anyone who we are. Ok?" Ashley replied.  
  
"Ok."  
  
"I would like to ask you some questions." Said a blonde hair boy just walking in. "I am Zhane."  
  
"Ok," Rachel answered.  
  
"Do you know what they did to Emma?"  
  
"I think they brought her to "her" room and was trying to make her talk to me to get me to say that I am the yellow ranger but all I herd was here yelling 'Let her go. Let me go. I am not Astronima.'"  
  
~Andros, I think they took her thinking that she was Karone. We have to get her out of there!~  
  
~Agreed~  
  
"Oh. They also kept on asking me where this ship was and where the morpher was. I kept on getting punched in the arm and stomach if I didn't tell them what they wanted to hear."  
  
"Zhane I think that she should get something to eat. She should stay here till we get Emma back." TJ said after listening for a while without anyone noticing. "Any ways it is your turn to check on the engines."  
  
"Fine. Ashley, will you show here where her room is, where the food court is and the off limits places?" Andros asked.  
  
"We can show her." Cassie said as she and Carlos walked in.  
  
"Yeah. Any ways I'm hungry." Carlos added with a smile. "She can also meet Karone." 


End file.
